the missing chapter
by moomoobaa
Summary: yuma and sasuke have a little fun i suck at summaries and spelling


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

hey peepls, my name is Gemma a.k.a moomoobaa, im writing this thing of the chapter because neebi is a lazy piece of shit. Yuma was my creation by the way.(yay me)

Sasuke's POV

'Ramen, ramen,ramen, that's all the dobe eats. Its driving me insane.' I thought. 'Vegetables is what i feel like. Naruto could probably do with some as well.'

As I'm walking out of the store I bump into Yuma-chan.

"Oh hey, Yuma-chan... Crap I said it again" I mentally slap myself as she walks up to me.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how you been?" she asked.

"Good, apart from the fact that all I've been having to eat is instant ramen." I say, shuddering slightly.

She giggled, and we fell into easy conversation as we started in the direction of what I guessed as Yuma's house. It suddenly started to rain, and heavy. Yuma gave a very small and surprised squeak.

"We should should hurry and get to my house." Yuma said, more or less so running and pulling me by the hand in the direction I assumed was the way to her house.

I trailed behind her for about 20 or 30 seconds before we came to a small two story house. I was dragged into the house in an undignified manner. I looked around and saw Yuma taking off her long, white coat. She hung it up on a coat rack.

"I'll be right back with some towels, so just wait here" She said as she started to wander off. I nod, but I think she didn't saw it. She wandered down the hall and into what looks by, from what I could see, was a bathroom. A few seconds later she walked out with three black towels.

"You know there are only two of us right?" I asked questioningly.

"I know, one for you, one for me, and one for my hair." She said as if were that more simple.

"Oh." I said. We start to dry off, Yuma puts hair up in the towel, in the way only people with long hair benefit from.

"Would you like some food, or something warm to drink?" She asked.

"Tea will be fine." I said in response.

"Okay, the kitchen is this way. Would you also something warm like a blanket?" She said as she started to fill the pot with water, then placed it on the stove.

"No thanks, I'm right. Thanks though." I said as she started to walk out of the kitchen. A "Mhmm" was all I got as response. When Yuma returned she was draped in a large blanket, with her side fringe tucked behind her ear, so her left eye was clearly visible. What I saw shocked, surprised and stunned at the same time.

"Hey yuma-chan, since when do you have two different coloured eyes?" I asked.

"I got them last week, do you like them?" Yuma said with an expression that said 'really, did you just ask that question'.

"Wait, that was sarcasm, wasn't it?" I said in a tone of realization.

"You don't say." Was all I got. With that, I got up from my seat at the table and walked over to Yuma, who was pouring the now boiling water into two cups, I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"What the hell?" Yuma squawked as I spun her around. As she was now facing me face to face, I started to examine her eye more carefully. It was a very strong and intense shade of yellow, and I had a feeling that I had seen them before,then it hit me.

"The left one is your mothers eye, and I'm guessing the right one is your fathers, right?" At the mention of her mother she turned her head and placed a hand over her left eye. She looked as if she were about to burst out in tears.

"I'm going to guess thats a tender topic?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug. The blanket that was around her shoulders was now on the ground, as she started to cry. I started to pet her hair in an attempt to comfort her. It seemed to work, because less than a minute later she stopped. For a second I thought she had fallen asleep, from the sounds of her even breath and the way she wasn't moving.

"Hey, you still awake?"I asked shaking her gently.

"Yeah, but crying makes me super sleepy, that's all." She said, gently rubbing her face into my chest, in an attempt to wipe the remaining tears away.

"I can leave if you want me to?" I asked.

"No, stay!" She said, her head shooting up to look at me with deadly puppy eyes.

'How can I resist those eyes?' I thought to my self. 'Oh well, I guess I'm staying. Besides it's not like dobe will wonder what I'm doing.' Was my inner conclusion.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" I ask.

"Nope, besides, I get lonely without Yari here." She said beaming happily, pushing her fringe back into place.

"Where is Yari anyway?" I asked, only just realising the little guy wasn't there.

"He is in the hospital with the flu. He came home the other day with a fever and a bad cough so I took him to see Sakura-san, and she said take him to the hospital, so I did and now he is staying till Wednesday so that means you will be here till he gets back." She said matter of factly. I stared at her for a good minute or two.

"So I'm your hostage basically?" I asked the smiling girl. A wild shake of her head was the only answer I got out of hyper being. She then jumped from her place on the lounge, which is where we had been sitting for the last five minutes. She grabbed me by the hand and raced upstairs and ran to a door, literally kicked the thing open and pulled me inside with her.

"You can sleep here if you want?" She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

'Why do I get the feeling that this is her bed?' Was what my mind had concluded. As if reading my mind.

"This is my bed, you can either sleep here with me, or sleep on Yari's bed and from the looks of it, is about a metre too small, and we don't have any futons, so its either the floor, or the bed with me." she said.

My only thought was 'nailed it!'

"I'm not a fan of sleeping on the floor, so I think I'll take my chances with you and the bed." Was what I said to a smirking Yuma.

- time pass-

* * *

"Dinner was nice. I had no idea you were such a good cook Sasuke well apart from curry." Yuma said as she plopped down onto the lounge. "I'm so full, I think I might pop."

"Thanks, I think?" I said with a confused tone of voice.

"No problem. Well I'm going to have a bath, would you also like one?" she asked me as she stood from the lounge.

"No thanks, I already had one today so I'll be fine till tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay, there is books and stuff in my room if you get bored, or you can rearrange my utensil drawer if you want." She said as she started to trudge up the stairs. I sat there for about two minutes and then I walked up the stairs myself and walked into Yuma's room and took a good look at my surroundings and I noticed that there was no blanket on the bed.'oh yeah, its still in the kitchen.' I thought to myself as I began my quest for the kitchen. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and searched for my original objective. I found the blanket and wrapped it around myself. I was half way up the stairs, when I stepped on the blanket and fell face first towards the ground. I had to let go of the blanket to break my fall. As I started to get up I looked forwards and saw Yuma, standing there in nothing other than a towel and she was still dripping wet from her bath.

"Sasuke, what're you doing?" Yuma giggled.

"I was in your room when I realised there was no blanket on the bed and remembered it was in the kitchen. I decided to go and get it and when I was coming back up the stairs I tripped over and fell and then you appeared." I replied.

"Oh okay, well bring the blanket up here, I'm cold and wet." she said seductively, walking to her room.

I got up and followed he into her room where she stood there, still in nothing but a towel.

"Uh, I'll go wait outside." I said awkwardly.

"Just turn around, I can trust you not to peek can't I?" Yuma asked sarcastically.

"I'm a hostage not a pervert." I replied turning around.

"Sure, sure." She said.

I heard the towel drop and felt gravity doing it's job as I was pushed over by what I can only assume was Yuma. Next thing I know I'm lying face first in the carpet with yet again, what I can only assume was an all too naked Yuma, sitting on my back.

"Yuma-chan, what're you doing?" I asked in a sweet, slightly creeped out kind of voice.

"Just sitting here, what do you think I'm doing?" she replied.

"Being a complete pervert?" I asked.

"Aw, whats the matter. Would little sasu-chan like me sit in front instead of on-top?" She asked in a mocking tone of voice

"How is it that you can read me like a book?" I muttered into the floor.

"I guess I'm just magic." Yuma replied getting off.

'If you can read me so well, how do you not know that I like you?' I thought.

"Fine, I'll get dressed, it's still raining and I'm getting cold." Yuma finally gave in.

After a few seconds of ruffling.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm done." Yuma said.

I lifted my head and saw that she was in a loose black shirt that went to her mid thigh.

"I need to ask you something." she said. "Are you in anyway... ticklish?"

Of course I couldn't let her know that the almighty Sasuke Uchiha is ticklish! She'd tickle me and probably blackmail me.

"No." Was my immediate answer, suddenly I got a wild idea. I shuffled over to her, grabbed her foot and TIMBER, down she went as I started tickling her foot.

"No stop!" She yelled, giggling her ass off. She slapped my hand and ran for the door in an attempt to get away from me. I followed her and we ended up downstairs where I managed to trap her against the couch and tickle her half to death. She laughed so much that it was hilarious, so naturally I started laughing too. I decided to let her breathe, so I let go to give both of us some time to catch our breaths.

"Don't do that *gasp* AGAIN." She said through small breathes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I'm *yawn* tired." she said yawning.

"Want me to carry you up stairs?" I asked smirking.

"No because we are sleeping on the couch. I'm to lazy to move." She said getting comfy next to me. I was laying on the couch facing the wall infront of us and yuma was laying down infront of, and was laying so that we were facing eachother. I watched her fuss and try to get comfortable. Once she was settled and comfortable, she laid still and closed her eyes. I watched her for a minute or two. Very soon, my eyes started to get heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.

-time pass-

* * *

I'm awake, but I don't feel like getting up. I laid there for a few minutes before making up my mind. I tried to sit up but there was a heavyness on my chest, like someone was laying on me. I opened mt eyes. For a moment I didn't know where I was, then I remembered that I was spending the next two days at Yuma's. I looked down towards my chest only to see Yuma, still asleep on my chest. A very faint blush started to spread over my face. I felt Yuma moving against me. She was snoring lightly. Suddenly, a single green eye fluttered open and looked around, slightly disorientated. She sat up slightly, a blush over coming her features. A small squeak and she was rollimg off me and the lounge to the groung below.

"Ow, that hurts." she said as she sat up.

"You alright down there?" I asked sitting up slightly and looking over the edge of the lounge.

"Never better." She said sarcasticly.

(A/N fuck it ima post this much and then post more later to day)


End file.
